


Temple Guardian

by Kindred



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Hiccup, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, god toothless, humanoid toothless, mpreg later on, temple boy Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is a Temple boy had been since was born, Toothless was the god who marked him as the Temple Guardian.</p><p>Hiccup grew up happy with his life know that one day his god will come for him and take him to be his mate. but then his village is attacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“THE GOD’S ARE ATTACKING!” A Viking came running to the temple, the new chief of Berk spun around and looked at his second in command, he snarled as he looked back at the Temple Guardian who laid on the marble floor wiping his mouth staining his white and gold clothes with blood   
“What did you do?” He snarled  
“Drago we have to leave! They are killing our men!” His second was yelling as he watched the browned haired boy back up against the large statue of the god he was marked by. The man knew why the god’s were there Drago has been abusing the temple boy since he took over the village no matter how much his mean pleaded for him to stop he would either brake their jaw or have them chained in the middle of town for a week without food.   
“How dare you call for the gods!” Drago snarled as he back handed the boy.

He cried out as he held onto the statue and looked back at the man “I didn’t call them!” He snarled back at him “They are here because you spilt blood in this temple and not just my friends and family but my own do you think my intended would not know or stay by and let you hurt me!” Drago eyed him looking at the bruises and the cuts that litter the temple boy’s thin body. He thought back how he met the Temple Guardian at the time he was pulling a two headed axe out of the ex-Chief of Berk’s back then he went on to not only hit the boy but do the unthinkable he raped him but he wanted to show his control over the village by killing their chief and by defiling their temple boy but he had no idea how connected he was to the gods.   
“You will go out there and tell them you fell and hurt yourself.” He growled as he grabbed the gem green eyed boy by the back of his neck and pushed him down from the platform.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!” Came a deep growl, Drago looked up to see his second dropping to the floor holding his stomach as it was sliced open by a tall dark haired man. He stood tall his green eyes glared at the large Viking who had just pushed his temple boy to the floor   
“I own him and own this village, I had him screaming!” He snarled as he walked passed the brown haired boy and up to the tall man. Drago looked at the god up and down seeing the black scale around his eyes and down his face and neck his armour pitch black as his hair and scale.   
“Hiccup can you walk?” He asked   
“Y…Yes.” He whispered as he pushed himself up and limped over him  
“GET BACK HERE! YOUR BELONG TO ME YOUR MY TEMPLE GUARIAN!” The dark haired man yelled as Hiccup limped over to the Dragon god. 

Hiccup called him Toothless when he was a child and the name stuck and now Toothless stands before him as he reaches out to cup his cheeks the boy flinches in shame “Go and wait with the other god’s my sweet and I will be with you as soon as I can.” He smiled softly as Hiccup nodded and limped out the temple for the first time in he was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash back……  
‘The Gods arrived in groups of 5, they stood in the centre of the Berk waiting for the Chief to lead his wife from their cabin that stood on top of the hill looking down over the village. Valka held a small bundle in her arms warped in white fur to symbol the innocents of the child in her arms she smiled as he looked down at the tiny pink face looking back up at her blinking in the low flickering light of the pyre as she placed the baby onto a rock that held carvings of runes. The Runes lit up with bright blue as the child started to wiggle out of the fur wrap as one of the gods stood forward and looked down at the baby. The blonde goddess smiled at the smiled and held out his hands for the other dragon’s to stand around the stone all but one “You Son has been chosen to be the Guardian of the Night.” The blonde goddess said as the once god that wasn’t part of the circle step up into the circle and looked down at the baby boy “You have a beautiful boy.” The dark haired god told them.

They both smiled as the god of the Night as he cut the tip of his finger and placed it on the open mouth of the baby letting his blood onto his tongue. “What is his name?” He them as he removed his finger the boy’s mouth   
“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.” Stoick to him proudly.  
“Hiccup.” The dragon god repeated, as he drew a rune of the Night on Hiccup’s forehead “Hiccup I Atok Lass choose Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as my Temple guardian to be my voice for mortal men.” He said as he nicked the baby’s skin on his shouder and swiped his blood and placed his fingertip onto his tongue taking Hiccup’s blood onto his tongue. “I will return in 5 years to see my young bonded.” He told them as he handed Hiccup back to his mother.’  
…..End of Flash back….

17 years later….  
Hiccup was shaking out of his thoughts as he saw the other gods stood there waiting for him, their wings were out and they seem to be between dragon and human form and they were covered in blood “Come here young one we will take care of you while Atok take care of the unblessed one.” A blonde goddess spoke to him softly as she held out her hand to him. The green eyed boy limped over to the female goddess and let her warp a fur blank around his shoulders as the sounds of screams could be heard traveling though the temple doors and a roar that shook the ground they stood on

The blonde goddess had to suddenly caught Hiccup as he passed out from his injuries as Atok walked out of the temple blood dripping off his face and he looked at the other and the one holding his bonded. He walked over to them and looked down at Hiccup’s face “Is the unblessed one dealt with?” She asked   
“Yes,”  
“Did he give a reason for his crimes?” Atok looked up at him with dark eyes as he took Hiccup into his arms and held him close breathing in his scent trying to calm himself  
“He wanted to be blessed and when Hiccup told him he couldn’t bless him he hurt him.” The dark haired dragon hissed as he kissed the top of Hiccup’s head   
“We should leave.” She told the others before they turned to the reminding people of the village “The unblessed one is dead and your guardian is under our care now. We do not know when or if we will return our temple is sullied by the blood of the good and the innocent…” She looks back to Hiccup “…If we do return count yourselves truly blessed and if we do not then be thankful you are a live.” She told them and just as they were about to leave a young man about the same age as Hiccup walked up to them   
“P…Please is our village doomed?” He asked her, she looked at him and sighed as she places her hand on his head   
“The seers have seen two paths of this island. If Hiccup births a male then nothing will harm the village for hundreds of years however if he births a female this island will be an island under the water.” She told him, the young man’s eyes looked up at her with fear before steeping back  
“T…Thank you.” He whispered sadly. The god then disappeared from the small village and into skies.

Once back to their home Atok took his Hiccup to his chambers and placed him on a soft bed and knelt by his side looking at him as the healer for the gods walked into the room “I was told a young guardian needs my help?” He said as he walked up to the bed and looked at the bruised and battered teen.   
“Marmoon he’s been hurt so much over the last couple of days, I can see his pain and it deep.” He whispered as the ash blonde knelt on the bed and pulled the tunic up over Hiccup’s chest   
“This is disgusting how come it took you so long to get to him?” He sneered as he set to work to heal the teen, Atok snarled at him and stood up pacing   
“We couldn’t get passed the storm… the moment I felt Hiccup’s panic we set of to get to but the storm was in the way and it stretched hundreds of miles and we couldn’t fly though, I felt very thing he felt even…”  
“Even what?” Marmoon asked, his maroon eyes looked at him with a dark glare and it made Atok remember that this man was also a snake he could strike out quicker than he could rip his throat out   
“The unblessed one raped him” Atok whispered as he fell to his knees by the bed taking Hiccup’s hand.

But Marmoon was fuming and started snarling and spitting in his langue and the poor dragon could only make out bits and pieces of what he was saying “EVIL PALE SKINS….HISS HISSS HISSSSSSS HISS…UNWORTHY… HISS…WARM BLOODED…. HISSS HISS HISSSSS.” Was pretty much what Atok got from the snake being   
“I can’t understand you when you hissing Marmon.” He growled at him, the snake man shook his head and went back to the teen and started to work on him   
“Sorry but very month this is getting worst. We have lost 10 temples and 25 guardian they are either dead or here trying to heal! The elders will have to deal with this.” He whispered as he healed the bruises and then he went to work on the cuts.  
“The elders are considering close the temples down.” He told him as he ran his fingers through the teen’s soft hair   
“What about the Guardians?” The snake man asked   
“They will be searched for and brought here, the old ways will die out.” He whispered sadly as Marmoon stood up and looked at the dark haired dragon   
“Maybe it’s for the best.”

Hiccup laid a sleep for 3 days before he started to come to the teen open his eyes in a swimming world before him it took a while for his eyes adjust but he could hear voice next to him calling his name and as he turned his head he saw Atok or as he likes to call him Toothless. His mouth open his mouth to find his mouth and throat was dry as bone. The dark haired god grabbed a cup of water and helped the teen drink “Hiccup my sweet boy take sips.” He whispered softly to him. Leaning back against the pillows Hiccup looked at him   
“Where am I?” He asked him  
“Somewhere safe my love.”


End file.
